


The Log Lady

by femmefatales (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Weecest, Weechesters, braces!sam, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3383258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/femmefatales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done for this prompt:<br/>Weecest where sam unfortunately has to get braces and dean being the loving brother he is, helps sam deal w/ the annoyance of having them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Log Lady

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apollosam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollosam/gifts).



Dean had been sitting in the waiting room of the orthodontist’s office for over an hour now. He’d read through every crappy fashion magazine, stacked them in a neat pile, and memorized the color of every fish swimming in the huge tank a couple feet away from where he sat. Frankly, he was beginning to wonder what the hell was taking so long. Sam had made Dean promise not to come check on him— “I’m not a baby anymore, Dean!” But his older brother instincts were kicking in and if Sam didn’t come out soon he was going to go take a look.

Just when Dean was about to stand up, Sam walked into the waiting room, dragging his feet as he did so. He was a sorry sight, eyes locked on the ground and lips stretched into what seemed to be a permanent grimace. The kid looked like a kicked puppy. Dean would’ve laughed if Sam hadn’t looked so completely and utterly bummed out.

“Heya Sammy,” Dean said, smiling sympathetically. “”How’d it go?”

Sam shook his head, refusing to open his mouth.

“Come on, man, ‘m sure they ain’t so bad.”

Nothing. Dean rolled his eyes and walked over to Sam, slinging an arm around his shoulders.

“You’re a drama queen, you know that?” Dean said, trying to get some sort of rise out of his gloomy little brother.

Sam still refused to respond, however, moping and walking a couple of feet behind Dean the entire way to the car. Dean decided that this wasn’t gonna cut it. Sam had to talk eventually. Dean decided that it was time for him to bring out his secret weapon that he would only use during situations such as these.

"Hey, Sam," Dean said, smirking as he walked closer. "Guess who I am?"

Sam shrugged, eyes on the ground.

"I’m the Log Lady," Dean said. Sam looked at Dean for a moment and then he was suddenly doubled over, laughing. The sound was music to Dean’s ears. He’d even caught a glimpse of the shiny metal on Sam’s teeth.

The Log Lady was a minor character on one of some TV show that had aired back in 91’. Dean couldn’t remember the name, it’d been too long. All he knew was that a couple years back, he and Sam were flipping through channels on their crappy motel room television and the Log Lady scene was on. She was some crazy chick who carried a log around everywhere she went, and something about it had made the two of them crack up for ten minutes straight.

Sam took a couple of minutes to calm down, looking at Dean with tears in his eyes. “I hate you,” He said, wiping his eyes. Dean smirked, feeing extremely satisfied.

"I know you do," Dean said. "And they’re pretty cute, just so ya know."

Sam flushed. “What?! No, it looks like my teeth are train tracks—”

"Nah, they’re cute," Dean said cutting Sam off. "You make ‘em work."

Sam smiled at Dean once more, cheeks slightly pink, and Dean decided then that no one on earth would ever look as awesome in braces as his little brother.


End file.
